


Flower Crown

by ElizaBethmWritesCrap



Series: The Little Things in Life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBethmWritesCrap/pseuds/ElizaBethmWritesCrap
Summary: Allura reminisces about Altea in a flower field. When Kolivan appears to check on her, Allura shares a precious childhood experience with him...Or, the one in which Kolivan looks cute in a Flower Crown.





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've submitted here! It's unbeta'd, so if something about the text irks you, let me know and I'll edit it. ♥ Other than that, enjoy the fluff!

The flowering fields of Moseliek were most certainly not the same fields that Allura had grown up loving on Altea, but they were the closest thing the known universe had to offer her. No one argued when she decided they needed to stay planet side for one more day, (for the sake of ensuring their ship was in top shape, of all things) and while everyone made sure to give her their support, especially Coran, within an hour Allura found herself alone, surrounded by flowers that smelled so close to home. If she closed her eyes, and let the wind tickle her face, she could almost convince herself that everything had been a bad dream; she could open her eyes and see the tall, broad shoulders of her father against the Altean sky, and everything would be okay again…

 

When Allura finally opened her eyes, tears still distorting her vision, she indeed saw a tall figure before her, broad shoulders blocking out the light of the sky. The weight of her gasp nearly knocked her over, and Allura hastily wiped her eyes as the figure knelt before her.

 

“My apologies, Princess, I did not mean to startle you.” That voice was undoubtedly not her father’s, but Allura recognized it none the less.

 

“K-Kolivan. It’s fine…” though Allura tried to don her royal persona, it was a poor attempt at best, and one that shattered when her voice broke, “I’m so sorry you have to see this, I-"

 

“Princess.”

 

The concern in Kolivan’s voice made Allura look up at him hesitantly. While Kolivan’s face was as stoic as ever, his eyes betrayed his worries. He was many things, but inconsiderate was not one of them.

 

“It has been several hours. I just wanted to ensure you were all right.” The gruff delivery was expected, but Allura noticed the subtle softness in Kolivan’s tone, “Coran and the Paladins were getting quite anxious about your wellbeing.”

 

“Ah.” Allura sighed, eyes drooping alongside her shoulders, “They need not worry, I’ll return now.”

 

She made to stand, but was stopped by Kolivan’s large hand on her shoulder, “Forcing composure is often necessary for a leader. Now is not one of those times.”

 

Part of Allura wanted to rebel, to stand up and show her strength, but it was harshly squashed by the rest of her being, which was just… tired. So, Allura resettled herself on the ground, motioning for Kolivan to sit next to her, which he did hesitantly. Nothing but the sound of the wind rolling past them could be heard for several moments, and in the peace Allura finally let herself breathe. She was not the only one who knew the feeling of losing their home planet, and having someone around who shared that experience was surprisingly comforting.

 

Looking over to her side, she noticed Kolivan’s attention was on a particularly beautiful blossom, its magenta petals vibrant and perfectly shaped. It still caught her off guard how his claws, large and designed for destruction, could be so gentle. Not even a scratch was left on the flower as plucked it, turning the stem over in his hands before noticing her watching him.

 

“I didn’t peg you as a flower lover.” Allura smiled, trying to lighten the air around them. It worked, slightly, as Kolivan’s lip curled up just slightly as he eyed her hair.

 

“I doubt anyone would,” He muttered, eyes flicking down to his fidgeting hands, “I have not come across many of them, to be honest.”

 

It made perfect sense, but Allura had never taken the time to think about it. She could not imagine being devoid of the experiences of her childhood, of running through meadows, picking bouquets, making flower crowns with her father… it hurt to remember what she had lost, but to not even have such memories to fall back on?

 

What had Kolivan’s life been like, she wondered?

 

“Well, then you’ll have to get the full experience while we’re still here.” The spark was back in Allura’s eyes as she met Kolivan’s gaze, her stubborn will renewed for the moment. Kolivan seemed surprized by her words, but softened after seeing her face.

 

“If you so wish, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kolivan had not known what to expect when he ventured out to check on Allura, but being forced into a flower crown lesson was not one of the many scenarios to cross his mind. Even still, he definitely did not mind it; watching Allura’s tiny fingers weave stems together was almost hypnotic, her faraway smile even more so. Desires Kolivan had very adamantly ignored were trying to surface within the peaceful place, yet even here, where they were seemingly alone in the world, with no war, no bystanders to force Kolivan’s mask into place, he was rigid. As a leader and a warrior, Kolivan had learned early to show only his strength, even when alone, but each quiet whisper of Allura’s memories as she twisted the flowers together made him long to let go, just once.

 

Every time a wayward strand of hair fell forward, Allura would casually push it back behind her ear, and every time, Kolivan’s fingers would fidget around the small blossom in his hands. It was the most beautiful of those around them, and he yearned to place it in her hair, but could not bring himself to do so. Until, finally, an opening appeared when Allura was so absorbed in recalling a moment with her father that she did not replace the rebellious strand. Reaching out, Kolivan carefully tucked her hair behind her perfect ears, leaving the flower there before meeting her eyes. Allura had stopped talking, instead staring at him curiously.

 

Had he been too forward, after all?

 

Opening his mouth to apologize, Kolivan was cut off when Allura flashed him the biggest grin, gingerly placing the finished crown atop his head before he could protest. Heat flooded Kolivan’s face, and he grunted in mock disapproval, but Allura looked deviously proud of herself.

 

“It suits you.” She chuckled, and that only made Kolivan blush deeper.

 

“I highly doubt that, Princess.” His voice was quiet as he snuck another glance at her face, “Your radiance outshines all of the blossoms, anyways.”

 

At least Kolivan wasn’t the only one blushing now. Though, the way Allura was staring at him, taking in his features with a detailed eye and parted lips, Kolivan was sure his whole face would be as red as his head markings soon.

 

“Thank you, Kolivan,” Allura finally whispered, scooting closer and leaning into his side, “I needed this.”

 

“I will always be here for you, Princess.” And he meant it, more than anything else he had ever said. Princess Allura was the person he felt he needed to protect, regardless of what happened, and at the moment, more than anything, Kolivan wanted her to understand that. So when Allura let out a soft sound and moved to bury her face in his chest, Kolivan held her close. She was so small, and yet so strong; it baffled Kolivan how someone could be so many wonderful things at once. Yet, there Allura was, in all her beauty and strength, looking up at him from the safety of his arms with her emotions laid bare in her eyes like stars in the galaxy above.

 

Kolivan could not say who moved first, because the next thing he knew, Allura’s soft, perfect lips were attached to his own, and he felt as though the universe has disintegrated into nothingness around them. All Kolivan knew was the soft flavour of her lips, still salty from her tears, the feather light strands of her hair beneath his fingertips, and the quiet thrum of her heartbeat as they pulled closer together. Her hands snuck to the base of his braid and her legs fumbled to press them closer, and if Kolivan moaned into her touch it is no one’s business but his own.

 

 “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Coran snaps Kolivan’s focus upward, and his only solace is that the altean looks similarly embarrassed by his intrusion, “but it appears we need to leave sooner rather than later.”

 

Kolivan thinks he does an adequate job of extracting himself from the princess, and knows that, regardless of their fumbling around Coran, his features are perfectly schooled as they enter the castle. It isn’t until the Paladins are staring at his head, however, that he remembers he is still wearing Allura’s flower crown.

 

If he does not admit to blushing the same shade as the petals of said crown, that is his prerogative, and no one can convince him otherwise.


End file.
